Queries may be sent to a database of a database management system in response to application requests to access the database. In some embodiments, connection requests for connections with the database for processing the queries may be placed in a connection wait queue (“wait queue”) of the database management system. In some instances, the length of the wait queue may be such that one or more connection requests may time out before a connection is available for the corresponding query to communicate with the database. An increase in connection requests in the wait queue may have a negative effect on components in the database management system that may be upstream from the wait queue, which may also cause a negative end-user experience from the perspective of a client device from which the application requests may be derived.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.